User blog:Thekingdomofike/The Future of Earth in the VEU
So, we get glimpses of the future of the Earth all the time in the Valiant Entertainment Universe (there are series set in the future / throughout time, flash-forwards, visions, etc.). Here's a non-exhaustive, spoiler-packed list of what we know so far... *In Fall of X-O we see the developed New Visigoth settlement in Nebraska, and the death of Aric (from old age, at 1672 years old or something!) in a beautiful, developed, futuristic world. This probably takes place near the end of the 21st century (see point three for reference). *According to [http://valiant.wikia.com/wiki/Harbinger_Vol_2_2 Harbinger Vol 2 #2], Darpan was found by Harada ten years prior to its release, so two thousand two, and in one of the Bleeding Monk’s flash-forward visions ([http://valiant.wikia.com/wiki/Imperium_Vol_1_1 Imperium Vol 1 #1]) we see that one hundred and twelve years later (in 2114 C.E.) the world is a collection of post-scarcity societies. A utopia. *In Fall of Ninjak, we see that “100 years from now” (in 2115 C.E.) Amanda’s D.N.A. has been used to create the self-sufficient, sentient AI building blocks of New Japan. It is reviled that “Aric died long ago”, so it’s safe to assume that this takes place at least a couple decades after the Fall of X-O. **The aforementioned Imperium vision takes place just one year before this. **Also, there was a “second Armor Hunters war” that devastated the rest of Unity before all this (there are no further details given). *Around the same time, (in the year 2121 C.E.) the events of 4001 A.D.– X-O Manowar take place (the unmooring of New Japan from the planet caused the death of millions, and the Giant Knight of the Great X-O War are created). *Thanks to Bloodshot, we see in Fall of Bloodshot that “decades later” (probably in the mid-2160s C.E.) he lives in the Artic circle during the Great X-O War. He is kidnapped and put into hyper-sleep for “hundreds of years” (presumably, meant in the sense of the theory of relativity) to go fight in the Robot Wars off-world. *After Bloodshot is kidnapped, (as seen in Fall of Harbinger) just sixty years since the Great X-O War (in 2183 C.E., when the Unrestrained Harada Mind pushes the Bleeding Monk to die), the world is still/again a collection of post-scarcity societies. **The Singular Omega and its impact with Earth (and the millions who die as the plasma wave created by Harada’s kinesis on space destroys settlements on the moon, washes past the Earth, and, deductively, many/all of the floating city-states) utterly devastated the planet. **The reincarnation of the Bleeding Monk ten years later (around 2194 C.E.) takes place in a rebuilt society. *Then, when New Japan falls back to Earth in 4002 C.E. (4001 A.D. #4), we see society is ruled by gangs among anarchy (Bloodshot 4001 A.D.) or society is again both tribal and primitive (War Mother 4001 A.D.), but that New Japan brings back traditional culture, technology, and goodwill. *Then, in 9999 C.E., the Nergal Horde controls the planet and is planning on dropping fusion reactors into the planet’s core to destroy it and the floating cities around it (see Ivar, Timewalker #5), and in the year 10x10^10^56 C.E. the Oblivi-1, the Citadel at the End of Time falls to the Anni-Padda brothers (see Ivar, Timewalker #8). Awesome, right? But how does all of this fit together? These last two aren’t as confusing as the earlier stuff (given the staggering number of years in between), but how does the world go from utopia to hellhole to utopia-in-repair to hellhole-in-disrepair and back again so many times? How is this supposed to go down? Leave me a comment if you have any idea or if I'm missing something! (I would have put this with discussions, but this got so long and had so many facts that it turned into more of a blog.) Thanks! Category:Blog posts Category:Timeline